Drift, A Ride Outtake
by cindyg87
Summary: 5 partes de una escena editada de Ride, situada entre los capítulos 17 y 18. Advertencia: contiene lo habitual.
1. Chapter 1

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

_Drifting (Derrapar): una técnica de manejo en la cual el conductor intencionalmente derrapa, causando la perdida de tracción en las ruedas traseras a través de turnos, sin perder el control del vehículo y una alta velocidad de salida._

**Cinco partes de mierda sin sentido que sucede ENTRE LOS CAPÍTULOS 17 Y 18.**

**Advertencia: No todo son escenas cachondas. De verdad.**

**Gracias a Monika (Lulu M), zombie killer, quien está como Lulu_M5 en Titter, por haberse ofrecido voluntariamente a ser mi beta.**

**I.**

En el avión de regreso a casa, me senté junto a una mujer que usaba un burka. Un paño negro cubría su rosto, recogido en un nudo mariposa. Ella vestía una túnica amplia, también negra, y traía consigo una pequeña valija. Le sonreí y, aunque no podía ver sus labios, sabía que ella me había sonreído de vuelta. Las orillas de sus ojos se arrugaron y el burka revoloteó. Ella tenía ojos bonitos y parecía ser una mujer bastante linda, pero con el burka puesto, no podía saberlo con seguridad. Una parte de mí se resistía a la idea de cubrir a las mujeres debido a una necesidad social, pero el puerco chauvinista que habia en mí se jactó acerca de lo afortunado que era su esposo por ser el único hombre que había visto su rostro.

Me pregunté qué es lo que ella estaba haciendo en mi vuelo hacia Atlanta. En Japón no era común usar burka, y mucho menos en Estados Unidos. No me podía imaginar a nadie estando cómoda usando esa cosa. Pero, ¿qué tal si a la mujer en realidad le gusta el burka? ¿Qué tal si ella deseaba que sólo su marido le viera el rostro como símbolo de su lealtad y devoción? Y sí, ya sé que la sociedad y la religión probablemente condicionaron su gusto por usar el burka. No soy un completo idiota. Pero, ¿no son todas las relaciones, seculares o no seculares, dictadas por beneficios sociales hasta cierto punto?

Ella no sufria las miradas lividinosas que soportaban sus modernas y menos reprimidas hermanas. Puede que sus labios estuvieran ocultos, pero ella no parecía tener reparo en sonreírme o inclinar su cabeza en señal de gratitud cuando le ayudé a guardar su valija en el compartimiento superior. Si sus ropas o su perfume bastante caro eran alguna indicación, diría que su hombre se estaba haciendo cargo apropiadamente de ella. Y si ella estaba viajando de Tokio hacia Estados Unidos sin un visible chaperon/carcelero/dominador/secuestrador, yo diría que ella estaba mejor que las otras mujeres cuyos esposos/padres/hermanos no seguían las prácticas patriarcales (y algunos dicen medievales) de sus países.

Pensando en el posible estado de infelicidad de las mujeres ultimadamente me llevó a pensar en la razón por la que estoy viajando a través del Pacífico un día antes de lo planeado. Si hubiera hecho lo correcto y lo esperado, ahora mismo estaria emborrachándome en algún bar de Tokio, cantando terriblemente karaoke con los jefes de las últimas adquisiciones de Industrias Cullen. Pero no, en el momento en que mi agenda se despejó, dejé que mi polla se pusiera al mando y me subi al primer vuelo sin escalas disponible hacia Atlanta.

Atlanta es húmedo en mayo, a pesar de las promesas del meteorólogo de cielos despejados y soleados. La chaqueta ligera que usé en Japón no sirvió para mantenerme caliente mientras estaba parado en la curva cercana a las ´salidas marcadas como "Llegadas"; esperando por mi transporte. Justo a tiempo, un Bentley último modelo se detuvo enfrente mío. Me subo y saludo a Félix. Le pregunto acerca de su vida mientras sale del aeropuerto tan bien como llegó, y sin preguntar, me conduce hacia el centro de Atlanta.

El tráfico es moderado y yo cuento los segundos antes de que él me deje frente al edificio decrepito de Bella.

"Te veo luego, Jefe." Félix me sonríe tan pronto como llegamos, incapaz de resistirse a bromear. Él tiene un lugar cercano, una encantadora casa de ladrillos rojizos que está acondicionada apropiadamente y tiene el espacio suficiente para su esposa y sus pequeños hijos. Él ha vivido en esa casa durante cerca de un año – dejando espacio cada vez que estoy por la zona y mantiene un ojo sobre Bella cuando yo no estoy aquí.

Usualmente no tolero una broma a mis expensas, no a menos que sea de Bella, pero tengo que admitir que es bastante divertido. Hace un año, le sugerí a Bella mudarnos a un lugar más conveniente, como Kirkwood o Lago del Este, pero ella defendió su autonomía como un fanático enloquecido, por lo que no me atreví a sugerirlo de nuevo.

El elevador está descompuesto, así que subo las escaleras hasta el quinto piso donde está escondido el apartamento de Bella en el lado más lejano del edificio. Entro sin avisar. Después de todo, soy cohabitante de este lugar, digno de mi propia llave, un intercambio que consideré justo por la perdida percibida de mi virilidad. El apartamento, un triste espacio de dos habitaciones que ni siquiera los más vanguardistas muebles pueden rehabilitar, está en completo silencio. Las cosas de Bella están sobre la mesa, sus botas están en un lado del piso y su abrigo colgado descuidadamente en el respaldo de una de las sillas. Hay un sándwich a medio comer cerca del fregadero de la cocina, así que sé que ella está en algún lugar del apartamento. Félix me reportó que ella recién había llegado a casa de un robo, y que ella se había ganado suficientes elogios por su trabajo relacionado con un traficante de drogas. Bella, mi Bella, ahora es una completa comprometida, pistolera, culo -duro agente del FBI. La ironía es enorme y divertida.

Escucho la ducha encendida desde el interior de la habitación y me felicito por mí suerte. Parece que llegué justo a tiempo para un poco de piel mojada y agua tibia. Comienzo a quitarme la ropa para poder reunirme con ella. Estoy a punto de quitarme los pantalones cuando ella sale de entre una nube de vapor –mojada, limpia y desnuda bajo una toalla gruesa y blanca envuelta alrededor de ella. Por un momento, ella me mira sorprendida en silencio, antes de que se forme una amplia sonrisa en su rostro que lo dice todo. Ella no chilla de la emoción, eso vendrá después, cuando ella camina hacia mí al mismo tiempo que yo me lanzo por ella. Entonces es una maraña de extremidades, manos, bocas y lenguas en combustión espontánea.

Su sabor va directo a mi polla, como una inyección a la vena, y me olvido de lo que estaba pensando el segundo, la hora, la jodida semana completa antes de que la viera. Sus manos están sobre mí, diciendo _desnúdatedesnúdatedesnúdate_, y yo obedezco, quitándome la camisa, los calcetines, los pantalones, mi control y mi sanidad. Ella tiembla contra mí, con los nervios en erupción froto mis manos sobre toda ella, agarrando, apretando, gritando silenciosamente – _ahoraahorajoderjustoahora_.

Ella gime un _oh Dios_ mientras deslizo un dedo entre sus piernas, y _jodidoJesucristotodopoderoso _, está tan húmeda, tan dispuesta, como si se hubiera dado algo de autoplacer, como lo suele hacer cuando no puede tener mi polla dentro de ella.

Por el rabillo del ojo, veo la cama – la enorme cama matrimonial que logré que ella me permitiera comprar – pero la pared está más cerca, y ella es una cosita liviana, y no me toma ni un puto minuto levantarla ahí, con mi polla dentro de ella. Bella jadea cuando la empino contra la pared, con su boca abierta en un aturdido _ahhhh_. Tomo un valioso segundo para respirar, aspirando el aire de sus labios. Ella me mira sorprendida por el placer y en todo lo que puedo pensar es: _putamadre ella es impresionante_, con sus amplios ojos, su boca entreabierta y su cabello adherido a su rostro. Ella respira en una serie de pequeños jadeos mientras se balancea y se retuerce sobre mi polla, empalándose más profundo, y joder, se siente tan bien estar enterrado dentro de ella.

Se aferra a mí, enterrando sus uñas en mi espalda, mientras la follo duro y locamente. Ella se corre con cortos y frenéticos jadeos, y yo aprieto mis dientes mientras me corro en un rápido pero insatisfecho clímax. La aprieto fuerte, restregándome contra ella, deseando poder meterme dentro de su piel y quedarme ahí. Ella se desploma sobre mí, agotada por el momento, y aprovecho la oportunidad para movernos hacia la cama, recostándonos en la orilla. Deslizándola, la coloco debajo de mí.

Ella me mira con ojos agotados mientras me cierno sobre ella, y todo su cuerpo está listo para ser follado otra vez. Comienzo con sus pezones duros como la piedra – chupando, lamiendo, retorciendo con mis dientes mientras aprietos sus tetas. Le digo cuan deliciosas son, cuan dulces y bonitas son y cuanto amo tenerlas en mi boca. Le digo que ella sabe bien, _tanjodidamentebien nena_, y que no puedo esperar para comerla, que, _Dios_, extrañe comer su dulce y pequeño coño, que ella es hermosa, bonita y que la quiero follar duro. Una y otra vez.

Ella lloriquea y gime cuando le pregunto que si quiere que yo la coma, que la chupe, que la folle, todo mientras bombeo mis dedos dentro de su coño. Ella grita, luego tiembla mientras sus jugos brotan de su abertura y yo deslizo mi rostro entre sus piernas, lamiendo y chupando, dando lengüetazos a su hermosos coño hasta que ella grita por mí, por Dios y detente, _oh Dios detente, Edward detente, detente_, mientras se retuerce y empuja contra mi boca y dedos.

"¿Estuvo bien?" Le pregunto unos minutos después cuando ella logra apartarme de su coño, afónica por tanto grito y toda desguanzada. Ella descansa su espalda contra mi pecho mientras se ríe en un burbujeo sin aliento y sexy y me llama bastardo cuando sigue sufriendo los espasmos remanentes de su orgasmo. Pero sí, ella lo reconoce. _Estuvo bien_, más que bien. _Fue asombroso_.

Froto mi polla contra su culo mientras espero que su respiración se vuelva normal, calentándome con el calor de su cuerpo, lamiendo su cuello, mordisqueando sus delicados lóbulos, palmeando sus pechos y jugando con sus pezones. Cuando ella logra respirar sin jadear, le pregunto que si quiere probarme, si quiere ir abajo en mí y chuparme la polla. _Chúpame, lámeme nena ¿por favor?_ Ella se ríe divertida pero se da la vuelta para ponerse a horcajadas sobre mí y comienza por meter su lengua dentro de mi boca.

Ella se resbala hacia abajo por mi cuerpo, saboreando sudor y piel, y es una tortura pura no moverme hasta que ella se posa entre mis piernas. Su lengua sale – tocando polla y probando semen. Ella lame, chupa y gira su lengua sobre la punta. Echo mi cabeza hacia atrás y gimo – ruidosamente – para hacerle saber cuánto la amo y, _sí nena, esosesientetanbien, justoasínena, joder, justoasí, bien, joder, sí, tanbien_. Ella sonríe con la boca llena de mi polla, llevándome tan profundo como puede, sacándome de nuevo lentamente y lamiendo la cabeza, girando su lengua y de nuevo metiéndome hasta el fondo.

"Detente," le digo cuando estoy al borde del orgasmo, y a diferencia de mí, ella en realidad me escucha. Me incorporo, colocándola en sobre sus manos y rodillas. Con una rápida embestida, la monto.

Es más rápido, más duro y más brutal. Ella se aferra de las sábanas para mantenerse en su lugar mientras la cama se mece. No pasa mucho tiempo cuando un orgasmo la atraviesa. Ella trata de alejarse, pero agarro sus caderas para mantener mi polla en su interior. La levanto, tomo sus tetas y pellizco su clítoris. Ella gime mientras prolongo su agonía.

Con su coño pulsando alrededor de mí, me vengo, fuerte y largamente, pero no me detengo, ni siquiera me molesto en salirme de ella, embisto constantemente hasta que mi polla comienza a hincharse de nuevo y estoy preparado y listo para follarla otra vez hasta el cansancio. La empujo contra la cama, con su culo hacia arriba y ella está apretada, incluso después de miles rondas de folladas. Inundo su coño con mi semen, esparciendo nuestros jugos combinados alrededor de su coño mientras ella grita y lloriquea contra las sábanas. Con mi polla aún sacudiéndose, la volteo sobre su espalda y levanto sus piernas sobre mis hombros para que pueda tocarla por todos lados y follarla tan largo y tan duro como pueda.

Horas después es cuando logro levantarme de la cama para fumar y recuerdo que no he comido. Hago una llamada a un número privado para ordenar una pizza o un sándwich, lo que sea.

La miro dormir desde el umbral de la ventana de la habitación, tirando la ceniza del cigarrillo hacia el pavimento debajo. Una hora pasa antes de que ella comience a removerse, con su brazo buscando en el lado vacío de la cama.

"Hey." Regreso a la cama para asegurarle mi presencia, le froto su espalda y ella hace un sonido como un ronroneo de una gatita satisfecha. "¿Tienes hambre?"

Ella asiente y luego levanta su cabeza para mirarme. "¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo?"

Su voz es ronca y perezosamente sexy.

"Un par de semanas."

Ella me sonríe en un placer somnoliento y yo le sonrío de vuelta, resistiendo el impulso súbito y abrumador de sostenerla y follarla gentilmente. Solía enojarme cuando ella me pregunta si me iba a ir tan pronto después de mi llegada, hasta que me di cuenta de que ella lo hace para que pueda reorganizar sus horarios y dedicarme tiempo a mí.

"¿A dónde fuiste?"

"A Tokio, te llamé desde allá, ¿lo recuerdas?"

"¿Sólo a Tokio?" Puedo distinguir su divertida incredulidad en su voz, ya que ella nunca me cree incluso cuando le digo la verdad.

"Sólo Tokio, sí. ¿Quieres oír sobre ello?"

"Hmm-hhhmm…"

"Tuve que asistir a unas reuniones." Dos semanas completas de ellas, para ser exactos. "Papá me pidió que me haga cargo."

"¿Hacerte cargo de qué?"

"Industrias Cullen," digo, viendo sorpresa y luego preocupación cruzar por su rostro.

"¿Por qué?"

"Él no se encuentra bien."

"Oh." Ella frunce el ceño mientras se levanta, con la sábana cayéndose de su hombro. La manta gruesa permanece alrededor de su cintura, pero ella rápidamente se cubre el pecho con ella. Me niego a quitársela. "¿Él se encuentra bien?"

"Él está bien, pero necesita tomárselo con calma por un tiempo."

"¿A qué te refieres con que está bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cuán enfermo está? ¿Dónde se está quedando? ¿No deberías tú estar con él? Tal vez debería llamarlo-"

"No lo puedes llamar. Justo ahora, es muy temprano en Alemania," le digo, divertido por la reprimenda de preguntas. La primera vez que Bella conoció a mi viejo, ella inmediatamente le tomó cariño. "No es nada serio, sólo un pequeño problema con su corazón. Nada que unas buenas vacaciones no puedan curar. Deberíamos ir a visitarlo."

"Sí, deberíamos." Ella asiente, fácilmente aceptando. Ella adora a los ancianos, especialmente aquellos viejos y enfermos, un rasgo del que no tengo ningún reparo en tomar ventaja. Pero no hay razón para que ella se preocupe ya que Anthony Cullen en realidad no está tan enfermo. Su presión sanguínea está un poco más alta de lo normal y su corazón tiene un ligero soplo, pero con la dieta correcta y el descanso apropiado, él estará como nuevo en unas cuantas semanas. Ó tan bien como él pudiera llegar a estar. El corazón de mi padre no ha estado bien desde la muerte de mi madre.

"¿Así que te harás cargo?"

"Por un tiempo, sí." Por un largo tiempo, si Anthony Cullen se salía con la suya. Accedería, diciéndole que lo estoy haciendo porque él me lo pidió, pero la realidad es que yo lo necesito. Ser un complemento de un Agente del FBI necesita de un cambio de fondo, y ser Director Ejecutivo de un conglomerado multinacional debería hacer auténticamente respetable mi expediente. El departamento puede revisar mis antecedentes todo lo que deseen, pero ellos tendrían que pasar primero por todos mis abogados industriales. No debe ser difícil reemplazar a mi padre. He seguido de cerca sus compañías, incluso cuando estuve en prisión ya que sabía que tarde o temprano, llegaría el día en que fuera llamado para hacerme cargo. Todo lo que tenía que hacer es mantener separadas las Industrias Cullen de mis otras "empresas".

"Sólo hasta que se recupere," le digo, encogiéndome de hombros como si no se tratara de algo importante. Ella me penetra con una mirada suspicaz.

"Eso debe ser interesante," ella dice después de un rato.

"Debería, sí."

"Eso debería quitar a la Interpol de tu espalda," ella bromea y yo me rio, porque nada se le pasa.

"Y al maldito FBI," le digo.

Ella resopla y entierra su cabeza en las almohadas. "Buena suerte con eso."

"Excepto por ti, por supuesto." Aún riendo, cedo ante la tentación de quitarle la manta y deslizo mis manos sobre su espalda en un masaje relajante. "Me gusta bastante tenerte sobre mi espalda, y en mi frente, de hecho, insisto en ello…Y también me gusta tu espalda, especialmente tu culo."

Lo aprieto y ella ríe, llamándome incorregible. Sin desanimarme, trato de voltearla boca arriba pero ella se retuerce, empujando mis manos. "Pensé que habías dicho algo sobre comida…"

"Así lo hice."

"¿Dónde está?"

"Primero, tienes que cantar por ella."

"¿Eso es un eufemismo?"

"Yo no uso eufemismos."

"Yo no canto."

"Por supuesto que lo haces."

Ella canta para mí, con su mente, su alma y su apretado cuerpo. Hermosamente.

**XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Corrección: Las cinco partes de mierda sin sentido sucede ENTRE LOS CAPÍTULOS 17 Y 18 (no entre los capítulos 18 y 19, como anteriormente lo había dicho). Enormes disculpas por la confusión.**

**Advertencia: No todo son escenas cachondas. **

**Gracias a Monika (Lulu M), zombie killer, quien está como Lulu_M5 en Titter, por haberse ofrecido voluntariamente a ser mi beta. **

**2**

Casi es medio día cuando me despierto, me siento como si hubiera corrido 10 millas y luego hubiese dormido sin moverme. Estoy hambrienta, pero primero voy al baño, sabiendo que una ducha caliente aliviará algo de la rigidez de mi cuerpo. Es temporal e inofensiva, pero por Dios, me duele todo, sobre todo en los lugares favoritos de Edward.

Más tarde, lo encuentro sentado en la mesa de la cocina cuando salgo de la ducha, dándome la espalda y con el sol de de la tarde de Atlanta iluminando su cabello rebelde. Frente a él está una Mac, en el que aparecen figuras que lucen como todo un caos. Él está descifrando datos, y yo muero por averiguar los qué y los cómo, pero no le pregunto porque no quiero que asuma que él puede preguntar y conseguir respuestas sobre mi trabajo.

Ha mandado a alguien a hacer algunas compras. Bolsas de víveres están sobre el mostrador, esperando a ser guardados. La cafetera está encendida, hay bagels y una jarra de jugo recién hecho junto a ellos.

"Hola." Presiono una mano detrás de su cuello, y él se recarga sobre ella, como un gato pidiendo una caricia. Está descalzo, vistiendo unos vaqueros sueltos y playera desgastada, y cuando él mira hacia arriba y sonríe, no hay señal de que se pasó la noche en vela.

Me inclino hacia él para un beso rápido, pero él tiene otras ideas y termino en su regazo, saboreando el café y tabaco de su boca. Él convierte el beso en algo más, como si no me hubiera mantenido despierta horas atrás. No es tentativo con sus toques –él nunca lo es–murmurando un _mmmm _mientras una de sus manos se cuela por debajo de mi blusa, y la otra me jala la ropa interior. No hay curva o rincón que Edward Cullen considere inapropiado tocar, incluso en pleno medio día, y me pregunto por qué me molesto en vestirme. Es fácil ceder antes sus dedos mientras éstos tamborilean contra mí, pero le digo que no, antes de que me encuentre en el menú, medio recostada en la mesa de la cocina.

"Mmm-adolorida," logro decir, y él se ríe, un estruendo divertido sale de su pecho hacia su garganta, y murmura, "por supuesto que lo estás."

"Y estoy hambrienta." Mi lloriqueo penetra su cerebro plagado de sexo y sus brazos relajan su agarre un poco, mientras sus manos se vuelven más gentiles.

"¿Quieres panqueques?"

Digo que _sí, por favor_ y sofoco una risita mientras él se va hacia la estufa como una obediente Betty Crocker.

Él no se toma la molestia en apagar su Mac, sabiendo que no seré capaz de leer lo que hay en ella. Ha estado despierto por horas, a juzgar por el desorden en la mesa. Hay varias tazas de café, algo de jalea y una bagel integral a medio comer, el corazón de una manzana, documentos y notas sobre los informes de bolsa y la adquisición de una empresa con su letra prolija y pasada de moda. Todo está regado allí, como una invitación abierta para los curiosos, pero sé que no encontraré nada incriminatorio.

Hay una copia del _New York Times_, abierta en la sección de negocios, mostrando un artículo que anuncia el año sabático de un magnate de negocios que nombrará a un sucesor. La especulación es una moneda al aire de quien va a escoger –entre los candidatos están, su Director de Operaciones, un asociado cercano y su propio hermano. Wall Street está ávido de una sorpresa, y puedo imaginar el horror colectivo cuando él finalmente anuncie que le cederá el mando a su hijo, quien no sólo es músico clásico, aparentemente sin educación en los asuntos económicos, sino también alguien que pasó los primeros años como adulto en la prisión.

Los Cullen hicieron su fortuna con la producción y el embarque transpacífico de acero desde el cambio de siglo. Durante décadas, la familia ha diversificado sus intereses y establecido nuevas compañías, recaudando cientos de millones de ingresos anuales. Anthony Cullen, actual jerarca de la familia, aún enlista la casa de la familia en Chicago como su dirección oficial y organiza anualmente un baile tradicional en la espaciosa propiedad. He visto los reportes, leído los periódicos. Solamente personas bellas y adineradas acuden a los bailes, las cuales son mil veces más brillantes y grandes que las fiestas de cumpleaños de Carlisle Cullen. He visto a Edward entre todas esas personas, lo he observado socializar, encantar y obtener atención. He evitado los festejos tanto como he podido, sabiendo que nunca encajaría en ese ambiente. No es solamente porque no tengo el pedigree necesario. Es porque no tengo la ambición suficiente.

Además, alardear mi relación con un personaje con una lista de delitos tan larga como una milla hubiera complicado severamente mi vida laboral.

Durante años, mantuve mi distancia deliberadamente, dando la impresión de que cualquier relación que sostuviera con Edward no era, ni sería, duradera. El FBI me aceptó a regañadientes en el programa, ya que no había estado dispuesto a pasar por alto mi relación con un ex-convicto con un caso que se consideraba "abierto", aún sin evidencia nueva. A pesar de mis calificaciones, mi entrenamiento básico fue extendido de cuatro a ocho meses y mi primera misión sigue en marcha actualmente a casi un año de empezar. Soporté la desconfianza, las preguntas capciosas, las burlas a veces abiertamente hostiles "por convivir con el enemigo" con la serenidad de Charlie, diciéndome a mí misma que era un pequeño precio a pagar por querer tenerlo todo. Edward no me llama pequeña mierda necia en balde.

Y todo valió la pena ya que estoy aquí, como miembro de una investigación especial en un peligroso caso de drogas, a punto de que me sirva panqueques de almuerzo el futuro Director Ejecutivo de Industrias Cullen, quien también es uno de los más notorios gánsteres de la alta sociedad. No puede haber nada más surrealista que eso. ¿O sí?

A su favor, y para mi asombro, Edward ha sido paciente. Hemos tenidos altibajos con los años, a causa de que él ha sido un manipulador y psicópata arrogante que se niega a dejar pasar las cosas y lo confunde con mi terquedad. Pero no sólo hemos sufrido, nosotros hemos crecido e incluso hemos llegado a un acuerdo con nuestras muy básicas diferencias. Me gusta creer que de algún modo él ha madurado. Sé que yo lo he hecho.

"Cuando te hagas cargo de la compañía de tu papá, ¿cuán rico vas a ser?" le pregunté, y él no parpadeó, como si no encontrara nada malo con la pregunta.

"Veamos…está la compañía principal, sus seis subsidiarias, cuatro escisiones, acciones y propiedades, las oficinas centrales en New York, helicópteros, un jet o dos creo, tal vez treinta o más o menos vehículos…"

"¿Sólo treinta?"

Él se encoge de hombros. "No lo sé. Tal vez cincuenta o cien."

"¿Si me caso contigo, cuánto dinero obtendré?

"Por ley, la mitad de lo que poseo. Hablando en cifras, unos cien millones, tal vez más."

"¿Cien millones'"

"Mínimo."

Jesús, eso es aterrador.

"Quiero un acuerdo prenupcial."

"¿Por qué?"

"No quiero tu dinero." Él me mira, y sé lo que va a decir a continuación, así que añado, "…o tus compañías o acciones, propiedades, casas o vehículos."

"¿Por qué no? De cualquier forma, es demasiado para mí."

"No deseo esa responsabilidad."

"No tienes que hacer nada al respecto. Solo puede quedarse en cualquier sitio, haciendo más para ti. Para eso están los fondos fiduciarios."

"No quiero ser rica, no así de rica de cualquier forma, y ser culpada por todos los males de la sociedad. Quiero ser capaz de caminar por las calles y gritar '¡Abajo con ustedes!'…"

"¿Con nosotros?" Él se reía por lo bajo, con sus hombros sacudiéndose.

"Tú sabes, mocosos malcriados y bastardos ricos."

Él se echa a reír mientras pone en frente de mí un plato de panqueques, untadas con mantequilla y jarabe de arce. Se voltea hacia el mostrador para servir café, y menearlo con azúcar y un poco de crema. Él coloca la taza a mi derecha, girándola para que fácilmente yo pueda agarrar el mango y levantarla a unos centímetros de mi nariz.

"¿Malcriados, eh?"

"Descaradamente."

Suelta unas risitas mientras se une a mí en la mesa, trayendo su propio plato de panqueques y café.

"Quiero que sepas que nunca hubo duda de mi legitimidad," él anuncia. "Fui concebido durante la luna de miel de tres semanas de mis padres en una isla desierta, donde ellos no vieron a nadie, a excepción de la señora de la limpieza quien fue, limpió y entregó víveres tres veces."

"¿Sólo tres veces?"

"Ella fue en un bote, temprano por las mañanas, o eso me contó mi madre."

"¿Ellos tuvieron sexo durante tres semanas sin parar?" Me estaba riendo, imaginándolo incómodo mientras Elizabeth Masen relataba las circunstancias de su concepción.

"Tú quieres un acuerdo prenupcial," él dice después de un rato, y luego se da cuenta de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, estoy siendo seria al respecto porque de repente me levanta, y ninguna cantidad de _'¡oye, oye, estoy comiendo!'_ puede disuadirlo. Él me pone sobre el sofá junto a la mesa y comienza a bajarme hacia el suelo.

Acabo de decirle que sí, cinco años después de que él me pidiese matrimonio. No me lo había preguntado otra vez, ni una sola vez, pero la propuesta siempre había estado allí, merodeando en mi cabeza, insistiendo por una respuesta. _Cásate conmigo_, me dijo, _y tendrás inmunidad total_. Y lo había visto por lo que realmente era –un desafío directo. _Te reto a casarte conmigo y ver lo que pasa_. Nunca lo sabría si no lo hacía.

Supongo que ponerse cachondo es su forma de decir yupiii.

"¿Cuándo?" pregunta, entre manoseos y besos.

"¿Algún día? ¿Después? No lo sé. Todavía no he pensado eso."

"¿Quieres mudarte conmigo mientras tanto? ¿Explotar esta pocilga? ¿Quemar tu auto?"

"No," digo riéndome. "Jesús, ¿también quieres ser acusado de incendio intencional?"

"Tu auto es una desgracia."

"Lo sé, por eso lo vendí."

Él se detiene, frunciendo el ceño. "¿Cuándo?"

Y ahí está, una pequeña grieta en la armadura secreta. Hace una semana, llevé mi auto al taller y lo mandé al desguace de autos. Supongo que su gente no se dio cuenta de ese pequeño cambio de planes.

"Tus perros guardianes están siendo descuidados," le digo y él responde con una risilla. "Sabes, es un delito federal tener a alguien bajo vigilancia sin una debida autorización."

"Ni confirmo ni niego su acusación, su señoría," dice. Y sé que no hay forma de que obtenga una confesión.

Se necesita un poco de empujones y un montón de _nonononononos_ reídos para alejarlo de mí y poder volver a comer. Más tarde, lavo los platos y guardo la comida mientras él toma una ducha. Cuando sale, le pregunto si no está muy ocupado y si le gustaría salir conmigo.

"Quiero enseñarte algo."

Me contesta que si de inmediato, dándole la bienvenida a una excusa para salir del edificio.

Él odia mi departamento, y con razón. Lo encontré en 'misdepartamentosbaratos . com' ya que no tenía tiempo para ir en busca de una casa cuando fui transferida. Como era de esperarse, Edward se había ofrecido a alquilar un lugar para mí, como si yo fuera una amante boba que necesitaba un lugar para quedarse mientras esperaba por él. La 'discusión' sobre una adecuada ventilación se convirtió en una verdadera pelea con él diciéndome que yo estaba siendo jodidamente irracional; y yo diciéndole a él que no iba a volver hacer lo de Tacoma otra vez. Le dije que él tenía que aceptar que yo iba hacer las cosas a mi manera, ya que se trataba de mi vida, y ¿que si él no podía entender que yo nunca, jamás llegaría a ser agente si el FBI encontraba cualquier cosa que me implicara tangiblemente con lo que fuera que él estaba planeando? No necesitaba nada más que un lugar para dormir y lavar mi ropa, de cualquier forma, y si él no iba estar ahí todo el tiempo, no tenía ningún sentido que le pagara por un lugar más espacioso, ¿no era así? Recuerdo haber resuelto la discusión de manera amigable, horas y un severo caso de quemadura por la alfombra después.

Llamo un taxi y nos vamos hacia Haynes Bridge Road, girando a la izquierda sobre Old Milton Parkwayy y deslizándonos a través de la autopista de peaje. Le pido al conductor que tome la salida hacia el Capitolio Estatal y de ahí, hacia la autopista de Atlanta.

Edward está callado, pero lo atrapo mirando detrás de nosotros. Y –ahí está- un Bentley, a algunos autos de distancia, discretos, pero manteniendo el curso. Niego con la cabeza hacia él, frunciendo el ceño, y él se encoge de hombros con un inocente '¿qué?' y me dice que el conductor es un guardia que la empresa le ha asignado. Como si yo no reconociera el imponente perfil de Felix, incluso a unos cien metros de distancia.

"Por ahí, a la derecha señor."

El taxi se detiene en frente de una tienda con un desgastado letrero anunciando '¡Descuentos del 30%!' '¡Semi-nuevas pero en buenas condiciones!' e incitando al espectador al pago en un plazo de seis meses a un año de abonos fáciles.

Matt, un viejo de baja estatura y calvo que es el gerente general, me saluda cálidamente. Él nos guía hacia un amplio espacio abierto en la parte trasera, repleto con viejas autopartes, como un cementerio para pobres e indeseados vehículos. Matt me da los papeles, me da una llave y nos deja para volver con sus otros clientes.

"¿Qué opinas?" Le pregunto, esperando su veredicto para mi nuevo vehículo.

Es una Honda Munge 1979 ME125 vintage, de segunda mano, ya que no hay forma de que yo pueda darme el lujo de que me reconstruyan una desde cero. Negra, lustrosa y asombrosa, parece una motocicleta de exhibición, pero en realidad está construida para carreras. Es ligera, pero con el suficiente espacio para que quepan cómodamente dos personas.

Edward la mira como si fuera su brillante juguete nuevo. "Wow."

Él rodea la motocicleta, tocando el manillar y pasando sus dedos sobre el cuerpo. El se agacha, admirando el motor, las nuevas llantas Metzler MC-5, los rines Sun y el armazón de Titanio.

"Wow," dice de nuevo, y siento como si estuviera de vuelta en la secundaria y acabara de impresionar a un chico, porque estoy sonriendo como una idiota. ¿A quién le importa si eso significa que tendré que escatimar gastos y matarme de hambre durante los próximos seis meses mientras a él le guste?

"¿Quieres dar un paseo? Te compré un casco."

"¿De verdad?" él murmura con un sorpresivo levantamiento de ceja, justo antes de que su cara se transforme en una mueca. "Que…considerado de tu parte."

Beso su sonrisa burlona, recorriendo mis manos sobre sus hombros y hacia su cabello mientras él me presiona contra la motocicleta. Se tambalea un poquito, ya que no es lo suficientemente grande o estable para follar como su adorada Harley.

"Prométeme que te comportarás. Aún no la he asegurado."

Él abre su boca, como si quisiera decir no y negociar un premio justo en ese momento. Pero lo piensa mejor y la cierra de nuevo.

"Está bien."

Nos llevamos la moto a dar una vuelta, corriendo por las calles de Atlanta a la máxima velocidad permitida. Él mantiene un animado comentario de insultos apenas disfrazados sobre mi manejo 'rápido como una tortuga' a través del comunicador, pero no me presiona hacia dónde dirigirme, tan sólo señala cuán rápido debería ir para llegar allí. Está muy por debajo de sus estándares, pero no deseo una colección de multas por rebasar los límites de velocidad, manchando mi hasta ahora limpio historial, y además, él sólo es el pasajero. Nos detenemos en una cafetería de la carretera, para tomar café y hablar sobre cosas que son ridículamente normales.

Está oscuro para cuando llegamos de vuelta al departamento.

"¿Aún sigues adolorida?" me pregunta cuando se une a mí bajo la ducha para lavarme la mugre y le digo que no, en realidad no, ya no más. Pero nos tómanos nuestro tiempo, recorriendo resbaladizas y jabonosas manos sobre nosotros, limpiando y apretando entre jadeos y murmullos y besos ligeros.

Nos metemos desnudos debajo de las sábanas bajo el efecto de la lujuria y placer. No hay frenesí, ni prisa mientras él me voltea sobre mi costado y se pega a mi espalda, cabeza con cabeza, cadera con cadera, brazos y piernas entrelazados. Él coloca una rodilla sobre mis caderas, y lentamente, deliberadamente, adentra su polla en mí en una lánguida tortura. Una vez que se encuentra totalmente enfundado, mece sus caderas a un ritmo enloquecedor, susurrando palabras de amor que se van volviendo crudas y más crudas. Le toma un rato llegar al borde de su clímax, y ninguna cantidad de esfuerzos y suplicas mías lo convencen para ir más rápido. Él comienza con un lento temblor y se corre con una repentina y casi violenta intensidad. Me sostengo del borde de la cama mientras él se pierde, temblando y retorciéndose en espasmos incontrolables, gimiendo _oh,Dios,joder,Jesús,joder,joder,joder_.

Después, permanecemos inmóviles durante largos minutos, mientras él lucha por respirar y controlar su cuerpo. Me asusté la primera vez que algo similar había ocurrido, cuando él lucia como si estuviera teniendo un ataque de algún tipo que posiblemente era perjudicial. Él había vuelto a la normalidad después de un rato pero me miró con algo parecido a un asombro trastornado que pensé, mi Dios, ha llegado demasiado lejos, y no quiero que esto vuelva a suceder. Luego él me llamó por mi nombre.

Bella.

Él dijo Bella –no nena o dulzura o cariño sino Bella- Bella, te amo.

Simple.

"¿Te encuentras bien?" Le pregunto después de un rato, cuando su respiración se calma y su cuerpo deja de temblar. No me responde, y comienzo a pensar que se quedó dormido cuando siento el fantasma de un beso en mi cuello. Él sonríe contra mi piel, mientras se acomoda para la noche y murmura.

"Nunca he estado mejor."

**XXX**

**N/A**

**Ahí lo tienen. Muchas personas se habían preguntado en qué circunstancias éstos dos terminaron casados. Estén al pendiente porque esta es la historia.**

**De nuevo gracias, viejas y nuevas amigas, por leer esto. El capítulo 3 no tardará mucho.**

**Si están en busca de otro fanfic, vayan a leer Dusty de YellowBella :)**

_N/T_

_Qué tal les va? Siento haber tardado tanto en traducir este capítulo. Pero bueno, les tengo una noticia buena y sé que la van a disfrutar. Ayer por la mañana recibí dos outtakes más de Kris Salñvador. Les cuento que están geniales y no puedo esperar para compartirlos con ustedes. _

_En el transcurso de esta semana, subiré los dos capítulos restantes. Estén pendientes que trataré de hacerlo lo más rápido posible._

_Muchas gracias por leer y espero sus comentarios._

_Nos leemos pronto._

_xoxo Cin_

_P.D. Si tienen oportunidad, tomen en cuenta la recomendación de Kris y vayan a leer Dusty de YellowBella. La historia es tan melancólica y conflictiva por momentos, pero les aseguro que es tan buena que no podrán dejar de leerla. Aún no está completa, pero si la actualizan periódicamente. _


	3. Chapter 3

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Para todos ustedes quienes han leído, comentado y esperado (tal vez) por esto. Muchas gracias por su paciencia.**

**Drift 3**

"Algo está pasando."

Estoy en Nueva York, en una sala repleta de hombres con cabello cano, cuando recibo la llamada. Es Félix y 'algo está pasando' no es un código para otra cosa más que para lo que es. Me disculpo de la junta de Industrias Cullen y me salgo para tomar la llamada.

"Ellos están en problemas…problemas técnicos en la operación." El tono de la voz de Félix es alarmante pero me abstengo de sacar conclusiones. Las redadas, que yo sepa, rara vez salen como se esperaba. "Están cambiando frecuencias," él hace una pausa, y puedo oírle teclear furiosamente en el fondo. "Explosión a las 15:00 horas. Fuego en la tercera alarma, camiones de bomberos en la escena."

Un nudo se forma en mi estómago cuando me doy cuenta que él está citando directamente de la transmisión.

"¿Informe de la situación?"

"Aún no."

"Manda todo a mi unidad."

Cuelgo, sabiendo que le llevará un rato ordenar toda la información debido a la confusión que debe haber. Félix está metido profundamente en la red del FBI pero él no es Jasper. La vigilancia electrónica no le es a él tan natural como respirar.

Regreso con los hombres de confianza de mi padre y les informo que he terminado por hoy, pero que ellos pueden continuar con la junta si así lo desean. Ellos me miran con cantidades iguales de miedo y fascinación y me doy cuenta, que a pesar de estar en el puesto desde hace un mes, todavía los agobio. Me pregunto… ¿cuánto tiempo más me temerán si de repente les digo que tenía completo acceso a todos los informes de la compañía, incluso sus archivos personales, cuando aún estaba en prisión? Son unos ancianos, amigos de mi padre, así que decido que no tiene sentido que ellos lo sepan. En su lugar les ofrezco un buen día, y me marcho.

De camino a mi oficina, llamo a uno de mis Asistentes Personales para que cancele todas mis citas.

"¿También la cita del fin de semana Sr. Cullen?"

"Sí, también la gala benéfica." Mantengo mis conciertos agendados como una oportunidad para servir de coartada en cualquier lugar que yo deseé. "Llama a Seattle y consigue uno de los Cessna de ahí, listo para despegar."

"¿A qué destino debo decirles que vayan señor?"

"Port Angeles."

En caso de que Charlie Swan necesite algo para volar fuera de Washington.

Marco el número de Jasper.

Él contesta su celular al séptimo repique, de la forma en que siempre lo hace, lanzándose en una descripción detallada sobre el nuevo programa que está desarrollando. Lo interrumpo antes de que extienda su discurso.

"Eso suena muy interesante pero justo ahora necesito que me des reportes visuales y puntuales, comunicaciones de celulares y radios hacia y desde una redada en curso del FBI en un almacén al Sur de California, dirección 53301 US Highway 111. La operación bajo la rúbrica del Proyecto Pre-ajuste 2, expediente N-0093488."

"¿Ahora?"

"Sí. Ahora. Consígueme todo."

Él no pregunta por qué.

Lo pongo en altavoz en mi oficina y espero, y encuentro extrañamente reconfortantes los clics que él está haciendo en el fondo. En mi cabeza, lo puedo ver encorvado frente a su computador, con sus rodillas hacia arriba. Sus dedos vuelan sobre el teclado mientras el teclea sus códigos y algoritmos en busca de información. Está aislando las señales, filtrando sus búsquedas, descifrando encriptados y superando muros de seguridad.

Esperaba no tener que llamarlo. Esperaba que estos días pasaran en completo aburrimiento, complaciendo a ancianos trajeados, esperando a que Bella llegara de su misión, cansada y emocionada, contenta de estar en casa después de semanas de presiones y situaciones cercanas a la muerte. Yo le diría que hizo buen trabajo pero no le preguntaría detalles. Ella no me los diría y además, yo ya los sé.

Ellos van en contra escurridizo hijo de puta. Marco Antonio Guzmán, apodado Brad Pitt, es un ex-policía que encabeza el ala militar del Cártel de Juárez, conocido por orquestar múltiples asesinatos y capaz de frustrar los golpes más complicados del FBI. Después de meses de haberlo seguido, la unidad de Bella tuvo un golpe de suerte cuando descubrieron que él estaría en Palm Springs para supervisar un cargamento de droga.

Puse a Félix a vigilar a Bella. Un equipo con agentes novatos en un caso difícil siempre conlleva un riesgo inevitable. Alguien seguro que la joderá, tomando una decisión equivocada.

Está Rosalie Hale, compañera de dormitorio de Bella en Evergreen. Emmett McCarthy, también de Evergreen y amigo con derechos de Hale. Laurent Desantis, un famoso detective de Nueva Orleans quien le hizo la vida imposible a Bella cuando ella entró. Sam Uley, un veterano de Narcóticos, cabeza de la operación. Paul Lahote, otro veterano, que está como segundo al mando. Tres personas más, con considerable experiencia, completan el resto del equipo. Una sólida combinación, pero en su línea de trabajo, no hay garantías.

Le toma a Jasper un rato para adentrarse a la red del FBI, pero cuando lo hace, vale oro. "Te estoy mandando una transmisión de uno de las canales del FBI. Dame unos cuantos minutos más para aclarar las imágenes."

Me pongo a descifrar el mensaje tan pronto como me llega. Mientras las letras y los números comienzan a formar un patrón más coherente, empiezo a sentir un sordo latido en la nuca.

Disparos efectuados, explosión a las 15:30 horas. Almacén colapsado. Señal 1: Emergencia mayor. Señal 3: solicitud de más personal. Señal 9: envío de camiones de bomberos a la zona. Señal 16: pedir una ambulancia.

El latido comienza a expandirse desde la nuca hasta el centro de mi cabeza mientras busco por descripciones y nombres. Me toma menos de un minuto antes de que lo vea. Agente herido, Agente Swan. Señal 18: de camino al hospital. Presiono la tecla para cancelar la transmisión, sabiendo que Jasper decodificará el resto para mí.

Respiro hondo y evalúo mis opciones.

Puedo –y debería- mantenerme al margen de esto por razones muy obvias. Isabella Marie Swan es una agente del FBI quien es buena en su trabajo y está capacitada para enfrentar situaciones extremas. Ella es parte de una unidad altamente capacitada, con acceso a todos los recursos necesarios, incluyendo la atención médica.

Interferir en una investigación del FBI en curso es una extra-limitación. No hay nada que ganar con ello excepto, tal vez, ser expulsado del feo apartamento por una Bella cabreada que cuida su trabajo como un fanático rabioso. Añadido a esto, se pondrá en peligro mi reputación en la comunidad delictiva, ya precaria desde que se supo que yo estoy durmiendo con un miembro de la tan despreciada unidad anti-cárteles del FBI. No tengo ningún interés o impulso alguno en convertirme en el caballero de armadura blanca del FBI, excepto, que esto no se trata del FBI en lo absoluto. Se trata de Bella y de cómo el mero pensamiento de ella herida y sangrando es suficiente para hacerme sentir nauseabundo.

Eligo una línea segura, marco un número, algo que debería haber hecho meses atrás. El teléfono repica, y repica, y estoy a punto de aventarlo contra la pared cuando alguien contesta.

"Irina, soy yo."

"¡Cariño!" Ella ronronea en ruso, disfrazando bien su sorpresa. Se me ocurre que a lo mejor no está sola, ya que Irina raramente lo está, pero me resulta difícil que me importe. "Que agradable escuchar de ti a las cuatro de la madrugada."

Ella se disculpa con alguien en el fondo. Que solo va a tomar esta llamada, ella dice, un viejo amigo, y que no le tomará mucho tiempo. Escucho una puerta abrirse y luego cerrarse.

"Es seguro hablar," me dice, cambiando al inglés. Escucho el chirrido de un encendedor. Ella toma una profunda bocanada y exhala. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti Edward?"

"Quiero que inicies contacto con Deangelo Marcus."

"¿Marcus?" Hay sólo pocas cosas que sorprenden a Irina, y esta es una de ellas. De repente me doy cuenta de la locura que es llamarla sin una debida preparación. "De los 'Ndrangheta?"

"Tan pronto como sea posible," le digo. "Usa intermediarios o los representantes de los Volturi. No vamos a darnos a conocer."

Ella no responde de inmediato, así que enciendo un cigarrillo y espero.

"Si no puedes con él-"

"Si puedo con él," ella interrumpe. "Es sólo que nunca antes hemos tratado con ellos. Con los Volturi, sí. Incluso con la Cossa Nostra en algún momento, pero nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada que tenga que ver con drogas o prostitución."

"No haremos negocios con ellos."

"Oh," ella exhala, probablemente aliviada. "¿De qué se trata todo esto?"

"¿Recuerdas la Operación Solar?"

"¿Las redadas de droga?"

Operación Solar fue una operación antinarcóticos interestatal e internacional que involucraba las cárteles de Estados Unidos, México e Italia. Logró romper la alianza entre el Cártel de México de las Zetas y la mafia 'Ndrangheta la cual controla la mayor parte de la distribución de cocaína en la región del Mediterráneo y Europa Occidental. Logró derribar el cártel de los Zetas, pero no pudo aplastar a la 'Ndrangheta.

"Ellos están aquí," le digo. "En California. La 'Ndrangheta llegó a un acuerdo el año pasado con el Cártel de Juárez mexicano. El FBI ha tratado de infiltrar la organización desde hace dos años pero están cometiendo los errores habituales. Apuesto a que ellos tienen a alguien dentro de la unidad anti-cárteles."

"Ah," ella dice, "el FBI. Supongo que tu golubushka está involucrada."

"Ella acaba de ser herida."

Irina respira hondo. "¿Cómo está?"

"Todavía no lo sé."

"¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé."

Ella permanece callada, probablemente dudando de mi capacidad mental en este momento.

"¿Quieres que acabe con Marcus?"

"Él no, a sus socios. Pero podemos quemarlo también si eso es lo que deseas." Nosotros tan sólo éramos un montón de niños ricos y malcriados cuando empezamos, pero aún así, éramos lo suficientemente inteligentes como para mantenernos al margen de los cárteles pesados, rehusándonos a hacer negocios con ellos. La mayoría de ellos son demasiado avariciosos, muy indisciplinados. Especialmente Marcus Deangelo. Las hermanas Dverenko odian sus entrañas con todo su ser. "Estoy seguro que nadie lo extrañará."

"Te estás arriesgando mucho."

"Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Irina. Confía en mí."

"Lo hago Edward, siempre."

"Entonces consígueme a Marcus. Cítale con los Volturi, ofrécele una entrada en nuestras operaciones europeas. Úsalo para atraer al Cártel de Juárez, lo quiero aquí, en mi territorio, donde pueda vigilarlos. Quiero un bloqueo total en esto, Irina, no le des ni una pista de quién eres o para quién estas trabajando."

"Dalo por hecho."

Acordamos una reunión en Moscú para el mes siguiente y hacemos los arreglos necesarios. Me disculpo por interrumpir su noche y ella me vacila un poco, en un intento de distraerme, pero estoy muy afligido, demasiado preocupado…y jodidamente furioso. El Cártel de Juárez no sabrá que lo golpeó cuando acabe con ellos.

Justo al terminar la llamada, mi secretaria me avisa por el intercomunicador que mi auto está listo para llevarme al aeropuerto.

El trayecto hasta el hangar no es largo, y pasé los minutos mirando por la ventana, tratando de evitar los pensamientos negativos.

Un Cessna espera por mí en un aeropuerto privado, mientras otro va de camino hacia Port Angeles. Llamo a Carlisle, le pido que se comunique con el Jefe Swan y le diga que el jet está a su disposición si él lo necesita. Confío que él mantenga mi nombre fuera de la conversación.

Jasper llama de nuevo después de que el avión despagara.

"Paciente con múltiples heridas de bala, varón, herida de bala en la parte trasera del muslo izquierdo y quemaduras de segundo grado," tranquilamente lee el reporte. "Paciente con múltiples heridas de bala; mujer, disparo en el abdomen, evacuación médica al Centro Médico Eisenhower, emergencia atendida por el Dr. William Lee…"

La voz de Jasper continua monótona pero yo apenas puedo oírlo mientras el latido sordo en mi nuca se convierte en un dolor apenas tolerable. Siento subir la bilis por mi garganta, provocándome nauseas y me levanto tambaleándome hasta el baño, para arrojar el contenido de mi estómago en el lavabo de acero.

"¿Está usted bien, señor?" La asistente de vuelo está mirándome a unos centímetros de distancia, con una botella de agua en su mano. Su simpatía choca contra el dolor penetrante en mi cabeza.

"Largo de aquí."

La chica huye antes de que yo pueda disculparme. Me enjuago la boca, las manos y me miro en el pequeño espejo del baño. Luzco igual, excepto por los ojos enrojecidos y la ropa arrugada. Respirando profundamente, me obligo a pensar, a medir, a calcular.

Regreso a mi asiento y leo el resto de la transmisión.

Múltiples heridas de bala, disparo en el abdomen, sangrado masivo…

Reviso nuevamente los registros de Bella, anhelando pero no esperando que ella haya cambiado algo crucial. Debajo de la casilla 'en caso de emergencia llamar a', ella nombró a Charlie Swan, padre, del Departamento de Policía de Forks. No hay nadie más en la lista, ni pareja de años, ni su recién nombrado prometido. Siendo el acceso denegado casi una certeza, no me será permitido que me acerque a ella.

Anthony me llama después de un rato. Seguramente unos de sus asociados le informó de mi extraño comportamiento. Tan pronto como lo pongo al tanto, él decide venir volando, aún en contra de las órdenes de sus médicos. Le digo que no, que no tiene por qué hacerlo. Él insiste y yo me dejo convencer, recordando otro momento, cuando tenía 15 años. La noche en que mi madre murió, estábamos a un asiento aparte uno del otro, contando los minutos en nuestras cabezas, deseando que ella viviera. No lo hizo, y él lo supero. Entonces le dije está bien, que me vendría bien algo de compañía.

El personal de vuelo me trata con cuidadosa atención después de mí arrebato, desacostumbrados a mí comportamiento soez. Ellos atendían a mi padre antes que a mí, y sé muy bien que Anthony es infaliblemente cortés con todo mundo, independientemente de su puesto. Me volteo para disculparme con la chica a la que le grité antes.

"Me gustaría un poco de agua ahora, por favor."

Ella me da una sonrisa cautelosa y me entrega la botella.

"Gracias."

Jasper consigue conectarme al circuito cerrado de vigilancia del hospital Eisenhower en tiempo record y hago un escaneo rápido de los corredores para encontrar a que sala de quirófano llevaron a Bella. Localizo a Rosalie Hale, luciendo como si un camión de bomberos recién pasó sobre ella. Ella está discutiendo con un enfermero, probablemente insistiendo, en aquella manera ruidosa y grosera suya, que le sea permitido esperar en la sala de espera a pesar de sus propias heridas. Es una pena, porque el enfermero gana y la despacha. Minutos después, Sam Uley remplaza a Rose enfrente de las puertas bloqueadas y marcadas con un letrero que dice 'cirugía'.

Las horas se alargan mientras sigo mirando las mismas puertas, a mil pies de altura. Mi vista se nubla cuando la imagen de los doctores, enfermeras y el personal médico emerge en los monitores. Uley no abandona el lugar, incluso cuando el personal le indica que se siente en una de las sillas al final del corredor. En ese momento, decido entregarle en bandeja de plata al Cártel de Juárez, tan pronto como me sea posible.

Cuento los segundos mientras pasan, cautelosamente manteniendo mi mente en blanco.

Dos horas después, las puertas se abren y un doctor sale de ellas.

"Ella es fuerte," escucho a Jasper a través de los auriculares. "Uno de los doctores recién llamó al control de enfermeras para transferirla a una habitación de recuperación y no a la sala de cuidados intensivos. Esa es una buena noticia, ¿no es así?"

"No lo sé."

El reporte médico completo no estará listo hasta que las transcripciones sean decodificadas pero hay otras formas de saberlo. Cuando éramos niños, Remus nos enseño los puntos más importantes del lenguaje a señas y la lectura de labios.

"Agranda la imagen en la cámara veintidós," le digo a Jasper. Un doctor está hablando con Uley en un rincón. "Procesa la imagen y enciende el reconocimiento de voz."

"Trauma abdominal, daño en el tejido, sangrado profuso durante la operación...," los labios del doctor formando las palabras, y yo escucho en silencio, "... sin dañar los nervios espinales, suficiente sangre a pesar del shock. Limpie las heridas de salida, removí las astillas sin causar daños. La inflamación es de esperarse, y hemos realizado una transfusión de sangre para traer los niveles a la normalidad."

En pantalla, el médico está describiendo lo que pasó. Una bala atravesó el estómago de Bella, en el área retroperitoneal, y si bien no dañó órganos internos, si causo un sangrado profuso. La segunda bala rozó la piel y el tejido superficial cerca del bazo pero no dañó su columna vertebral o los nervios cercanos a ésta.

"Ella va estar bien," le asegura a Uley. "Un par de semanas y ella estará como nueva." El doctor está sonriendo, sin saber cuánto ha impactado mi vida en tan sólo unos segundos. "¿Su familia ha sido notificada?"

"Su padre viene en camino."

Miro hacia abajo, dándome cuenta de que aplasté la botella de agua, tratando de controlar mis manos temblorosas.

**XXX**

**N/T**

**Gracias a Marina por tu ayuda.**

**Comenten chicas y espero estén disfrutando esta historia tanto como yo.**

**El próximo capítulo lo subiré más tarde. **

**xoxo Cin**


	4. Chapter 4

_Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a Kris Salvador._

**Drift 4**

"¿Dónde putas estás?"

"Voy en camino."

Reprimo la urgencia de decirle que sí, que lo sé. Ella está viajando en una limusina que resulta estar llena con las más nuevas y discretas nano-cámaras, mandándome su señal, en vivo y en alta definición.

"Quiero decir, ¿en qué calle?"

Ella se gira para mirar por las ventanas fuertemente entintadas. "En la 5a, creo. No puedo ver nada."

Maldita lluvia. El tráfico ya es lo suficientemente malo en Nueva York durante el día de Acción de Gracias sin contar el inusual aguacero que vino a joder aún más todo.

"Parece que hay un atasco más adelante, así que tendremos que ir por el Lado oriente para evitarlo. El conductor dice que probablemente nos llevará más de una hora."

"Joder," murmuro por lo bajo. Ella debería estar aquí desde hace media hora. "¿Una hora más?"

Ella suspira, inconscientemente retorciendo el anillo de compromiso con una esmeralda roja de corte Marquis en su mano izquierda. Ella se había enojado por el anillo, negándose a usar una chuchería que necesitaba su propio seguro. Pero eventualmente cedió, como suele hacerlo con todas las cosas por las que no vale la pena pelear. Tal vez no lo sepa todavía, pero a ella le va a resultar más difícil luchar en contra mía con sus principios terriblemente correctos cuando yo reemplace ese anillo con un diamante rojo el día de nuestra boda.

"¿No estás muy lejos, o sí?" ella pregunta preocupada, aún mirando por la ventana y confirmando lo que ya sé –que el tráfico está paralizado. "A lo mejor puedo caminar desde aquí."

"No," digo maldiciendo cada Día de Acción de Gracias de la ciudad. Ella está inquieta, lo que significa que está cachonda, y una Bella cachonda haría lo que fuera para aliviar su urgencia. Esto es perfecto para mi enorme polla y ego. "Mejor quédate donde estás por ahora."

Luce cansada y un poco inquieta, y yo no soy un cabrón tan insufrible como para exigirle que desafíe los elementos naturales para que, en lugar de estar ahí, esté mejor montando mi polla. Además, no quiero que esté agotada para mí cuando finalmente ella llegue.

Han pasado cinco meses desde aquel fiasco en Palm Springs. Cinco meses enteros en los que he sido relegado a un segundo plano por el Jefe Swan, quién se vio forzado a enfrentar la posible muerte de su única hija. Se la llevó de regreso a Forks y le pidió que se quedara ahí mientras se recuperaba. Bella puede llegar a ser terca, pero no le diría no a su padre, quien le insistió y rogó para que fuera a casa, aunque fuese por solo unas cuantas semanas. Semanas más tarde, el FBI exigió a Bella su reincorporación, aun estando todavía en su periodo de recuperación.

En pantalla, Bella deja escapar un sonido estrangulado de frustración y se encoje en el asiento de la limusina, refunfuñando. Pobre nena. Cansada y cachonda, sin lugar a dónde ir y nada en qué ocuparse. Trazo con mi dedo sus facciones sobre el monitor, y las ganas de tocarla y probarla van creciendo segundo a segundo.

"Te amo," le digo y ella sonríe a su celular, sin saber que la estoy observando.

Afortunadamente para mí, puedo verla claramente. De otro modo, ya me hubiera vuelto loco.

"Yo también te amo," ella dice, antes de reír suavemente. "Amaría aún más follarte."

"¿Oh, sí?"

"Por supuesto, oh, sí," ella voltea sus ojos y se ríe. "¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?"

Cinco meses, dos días, dieciséis horas y contando.

"Está bien," digo, tomando una decisión. Si ella puede hablar la charla, entonces también puede entregarla. "Sube el panel de privacidad."

"¿Qué?"

"Presiona el botón sobre el panel derecho."

Ella arquea una ceja, claramente preguntándose qué me traigo entre manos. Pero ella obedece y enseguida se escucha el chasquido del grueso vidrio subiendo. Una vez sellada, la cámara del pasajero es a prueba de sonidos y completamente privada. Todos los seguros sólo pueden ser abiertos desde adentro, o por control remoto, usando una serie de códigos que sólo un puñado de personas poseen. Es mi limusina personal, después de todo, y soy notoriamente conocido por valorar mi privacidad.

Me sirvo un trago y me acomodo en mi silla. Una hora es tiempo suficiente y no tengo intención alguna en desperdiciarlo. Ordeno algunas cosas en mi oficina antes de activar el sistema de sonido Burmester a distancia.

"¿Qué está pasando?" ella pregunta, mirando alrededor mientras el crujido firme de la silla y el sonido de mi respiración flota en la cabina de la limusina a través de al menos una docena de altavoces escondidos en el interior.

"Estás en sonido envolvente nena."

"¿Y tú qué estás haciendo?"

"Masturbándome."

Ella suelta una risotada, y luego se retuerce, con su culo restregándose contra los asientos de cuero. Le hice pequeños ajustes al Burmester para adaptarlo a ciertas necesidades y algunas inclinaciones personales y profundamente privadas. El sistema no sólo provee sonido inalterado al pasajero a bordo, sino que también transmite perfectamente cada crujido, susurro y suspiro dentro de la cabina al lugar donde me encuentre.

"Hay un panel a la izquierda, presiona el botón inferior."

La limusina es una Mercedez-Benz S600 Pullam Guard, dotada con un complejo sistema computarizado con una interfaz de video que aún no ha sido comercializado. Esta interfaz puede transmitir imágenes en cualquier superficie plana, tal como una porción de vidrio opaco que la separa del conductor.

Ella obedece y mira cuando la imagen de mí es proyectada sobre el vidrio, o más específicamente, una imagen cercana de mí recargado en mi silla con mi polla en una mano y un vaso de whiskey en la otra, y la ciudad de Nueva York es visible al fondo. Excepto por el cierre abierto y la corbata desanudada, tengo puesto el resto de mi ropa.

"Deja el teléfono a un lado y recuéstate," le digo acariciándome perezosamente, disfrutando la forma en que ella se lame los labios y yo me inclino hacia adelante con grandes y oscuros ojos. Un ligero sonrojo mancha sus mejillas y me pregunto, una vez más, cómo diablos ella aún puede hacer eso después de todas las perversiones que hemos hecho juntos.

"¿Puedes oírme?" ella chilla, con indignación o emoción o tal vez, ambas.

"Quítate la chaqueta," le digo, sin molestarme en contestarle. Ella me conoce lo suficiente como para saber de lo que yo soy capaz. Ello no lo hace de inmediato, pero la presiono, diciéndole que se quite la blusa, sus pantalones del FBI usualmente almidonados, sus zapatos, su sostén, sus pantis, todo.

Ella me mira en la pantalla, estupefacta, mientras yo continuo acariciando mi polla en el mismo ritmo lánguido al mismo tiempo que murmuro mis 'peticiones' en una voz baja y estable.

Todo está bien, le digo presionándola hasta que ella comienza a desabotonarse su blusa.

"Abre esos botones, dulzura, eso es, quítatela. Quítate todo. Bien, eso está bien."

"Vamos," le digo, continuando en el mismo tono hasta que sólo está vestida con su ropa interior. "Quítate todo y enséñame ese cuerpecito apretado. Abre tus piernas, dulzura, ábrelas bien porque me voy a comer tu coño. Amo comer tu coño, sabes tan bien, tan putamente deliciosa. No puedo saciarme de ti. Nunca es suficiente. Voy hacer que te corras, te voy a follar con mi lengua hasta que te corras en mi boca y voy a lamerte, lamerte enterita hasta que te retuerzas y me ruegues que te folle. Entonces voy a follarte con mi polla, voy a follarte tan duro y rápido con tus piernas al aire. Te voy hacer gritar por más mientras te embisto con mi polla, justo en la forma que te gusta…"

"Oh Dios, Edward…" Para cuando ya estoy en pleno apogeo, ella esta jadeando casi tan fuerte como yo lo hago, retorciéndose contra los asientos de la limusina y moviendo sus manos sobre todo su cuerpo. "¿Estás muy lejos?"

"No, no muy lejos, bastante cerca…" me acaricio más rápido, acelerando mientras la miro empezar a deslizar hacia abajo sus manos hasta que para en la carne húmeda de entre sus piernas. "Cerca nena, cerca, más cerca ahora, joder."

Bombeo más rápido mi mano, cuando ella introduce un dedo en su coño, meciendo gentilmente sus caderas. Ella se recuesta, con su cabello extendido sobre el asiento de cuero y su coño desnudo para mí.

"No pares," le pido, hipnotizado por el dedo embistiendo dentro y fuera de su coño. "Joder, no pares."

"¿No pare de qué?"

"De lo que estás haciendo…"

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?" ella pregunta, y mi mente aturdida falla en detectar la ligera sospecha en el tono de su voz.

"Quiero ver que te corras."

"¿Te refieres a que puedes ver mis manos haciendo…esto?" Ella abre sus piernas tanto como puede e introduce sus dedos en su coño, bombeando un par de veces, antes de trazar con ellos una línea húmeda hasta su torso, sobre sus pechos hasta su garganta y finalmente, sumergirlos en su boca y chuparlos.

"Joder, nena, haz eso de nuevo."

Ella empieza de nuevo, y luego para a medio camino.

Me has estado viendo desde un principio," ella dice, sentándose abruptamente y sus manos deslizándose de su cuerpo. "Bastardo astuto."

Sólo puedo lloriquear cuando ella repentinamente se sienta, cruza sus piernas y sitúa sus manos sobre su regazo. Desnuda y temblando en excitada frustración, ella es toda una visión con su brillante pálida piel en contraste con los lujosos interiores de la limusina.

"Por favor, dulzura, déjame verte venir."

"Sí, dulzura," me imita con recato, lamiendo sus labrios, con el sonido y la imagen llegando a mí bastante claros, "puedes verme venir, pero primero tendrás que responder algunas preguntas."

Me toma un segundo darme cuenta qué demonios acaba de pasar. Maldita sea. Hablando de joderla en grande. Así que, está bien, no le dije sobre las cámaras, cuando ella específicamente me pidió que divulgara todos mis métodos de vigilancia, particularmente cuando dicha vigilancia está siendo usada en ella. A cambio, ella prometió no objetar automáticamente a ningún método específico hasta que ella me dé una oportunidad justa de explicarle por qué es necesaria. Ya que ella está tratando de entender mi necesidad obsesiva y psicótica de tenerla bajo vigilancia. Vigilé su habitación en Forks durante los meses pasados y ella no se quejó, sólo me miró como si fuera un acosador degenerado. Y ahora esto. Si esta fuera una prueba, la habría reprobado garrafalmente.

"Teníamos un acuerdo Edward."

Me lleva un par de segundo más para mantener a raya mi inminente orgasmo y me las arreglo para parecer controlado.

"Por supuesto, tienes razón."

Y por supuesto, soy un idiota.

Ella sonríe tan recatada, tan recatada cómo puede una mujer que esta desnuda y completamente excitada, y todo movimiento cesa. Mi mente está completamente en blanco y ya no sé qué hacer, ya que todo pensamiento racional me abandonó en el momento en que ella abrió las piernas.

Maldición, y doble maldición.

Cambiando a un canal que monitorea el progreso de la limusina, me doy cuenta de que ellos ya no están atorados en el tráfico. Su avance es lento, pero consistente. Calculando la velocidad de la limusina contra el flujo del tráfico y el número de semáforos e intersecciones que ellos van a tener que pasar, supongo que ellos llegaran al lado este en veinte o veinticinco minutos aproximadamente. Espero que me dé el tiempo suficiente para rectificar mis errores y poner otra vez las cosas en marcha.

"Voy a colgar, te marco en un par de minutos, ¿está bien?"

Como ninguna explicación es dada, esto es un poco abrupto, y cojo a Bella desprevenida mientras corto nuestra comunicación. Cuando no le llamo diez minutos después, ella me llama.

"Maldición, Edward. No estoy enojada porque tú tienes cámaras aquí, es solo que no me lo dijiste. Teníamos un trato."

"Sí, lo teníamos, y siento mucho que lo rompí. Hice mal en no decírtelo cuando en realidad no hay malicia detrás de eso."

Está callada, ya que ella sabe cuándo estoy mintiendo y cuándo en verdad estoy arrepentido.

"Así que, ¿qué está pasando? ¿En dónde estás?"

"Resolviendo nuestro problema." Necesito unos cuantos minutos más."Sigue hablando."

"¿Hablando sobre qué?" Por su tono, casi puedo imaginarla frunciendo el ceño.

"Dime qué me harías si pudieras tener tus manos sobre mí si yo estuviera contigo ahora mismo."

"¿Justo en este momento?"

"Sí," me río. "Después de noquearme, eso es. Tú ya sabes lo que me gusta."

"Bueno, estoy un poco enojada," ella comienza tentativamente, "así que probablemente voy a comenzar mordiéndote los labios."

"Continua."

"Probablemente agarraría tus bolas y las apretaría hasta que te duelan."

"Siempre y cuando las beses para que se sientan mejor, nena."

"Oh, lo haré," dice. "Más que besarlas, si seguimos con lo que te gusta."

"Tú eres la única persona que sabes lo que en realidad me gusta."

"A ti te gusta todo," se ríe. "Pero te gusta que te apriete más de lo normal, que roce mi pulgar sobre tu punta antes…"

"¿Antes de qué?"

"Antes de que agarre tus bolas y las ruede en mi mano."

De repente, mantenerla hablando no parece ser una muy buena idea ya que me resulta más y más difícil respirar.

"¿Y luego qué?" Le pregunto con voz ronca, porque no lo puedo evitar.

"Luego voy a lamer ese lugar detrás de tus bolas, que te hace gemir como un hombre moribundo, y luego voy a recorrer mi lengua sobre toda tu longitud de la forma en que te gusta, con mis manos acariciando tus bolas y con mi pezones rozando tus muslos."

Mierda, joder, particularmente me gusta eso, demasiado.

"Luego lo voy hacer de nuevo, y otra vez, hasta que me ruegues que pare y me levante o hasta que tú empieces a embestir mi boca."

"Detente," gruño. La sangre está bajando hasta mi polla con una velocidad vertiginosa y me tambaleo, la fuerza de lo mucho que la deseo, de cuán desesperadamente la deseo, choca contra mí. Desde la primera vez que la vi en el interior de ese tren lleno de gente, y luego la toqué en contra de toda lógica, sin mencionar la moral, la intensidad de lo mucho que la necesito ha crecido en proporciones casi aterradoras.

"Tócate," respingo. "Quiero escucharte gritar mi nombre."

Ella se ríe suavemente, confiada en su control sobre mí. Su murmullo me tiene imaginándomela deslizando sus manos sobre su cuerpo, con sus dedos una vez más introduciéndose en la calidez aterciopelada de su coño.

Ella comienza a gemir y luego para. "Edward, no puedo soportarlo…"

"No toques tu clítoris," me apresuro a decirle. "Sólo desliza un dedo profundamente…agarra tu pecho…imagina mi aliento en tu cuello…aún no te estoy tocando, sólo respirando tu aroma…moviéndome hacia tu garganta…acariciando tu pezón…bombeando tu dedo…" puedo escuchar sus jadeos por encima de mi tosca e irregular respiración, "sólo estoy rozándote…soplando sobre tu clítoris…" ella gime frustrada, luchando contra su inminente orgasmo.

"Tranquilízate, tranquilízate, aún no..."

"Oh Dios, Edward…" ella gime. "No puedo….Dios, estoy tratando…será mejor que vayas por mí al lobby…"

"Shhh…shhh…ahora mi lengua te está penetrando, probándote…"

"Para. No puedo, no puedo…" está casi sollozando, con su cuerpo dolorido buscando el orgasmo.

"…encuentro tu clítoris, pero sin tocarlo, lo mantengo fuera de alcance…quieres que vea correrte, ¿cierto, nena?"

"Sí, demasiado."

"Y lo haré."

Justo en ese momento, la limusina se detiene repentinamente delante de mí. Boto los seguros, abro la puerta y me meto dentro del compartimiento trasero. Vagamente, escucho la puerta cerrarse antes de que la limusina comience a moverse otra vez.

Luego estoy arrodillado entre los muslos de Bella, con mi boca grabando un camino desde su garganta hasta sus senos. Estoy empapado, habiendo corrido ocho cuadras bajo la lluvia torrencial para alcanzarla. Después de cortar nuestra conexión, llamé al conductor de la limusina y le ordené llevar el auto hacia la esquina de la 5a Avenida y que me esperara. Le dije que condujera hacia mi apartamento en lugar de ir a las oficinas, y que siguiera conduciendo, dando vueltas y vueltas en círculos, hasta que yo le dijera que parara.

"Qué pu-" Bella está tan sorprendida que lo único que puede hacer es parpadear y gemir cuando empiezo a lamer y chupar los dedos que introdujo en su coño y sigo con mi lengua el rastro que trazó sobre su torso. Lamo sus pezones, tirando de cada teta profundamente en el calor de mi boca para que pueda envolverlos con mi lengua.

Estoy temblando, respirando con tanta fuerza que estoy jadeando contra su piel. Trato de lamer un camino por su cuerpo lentamente para recuperar el aliento, pero estoy demasiado hambriento, demasiado excitado, demasiado ansioso por habérseme negado el placer por mucho tiempo. Me estoy ahogando en el embriagador e intoxicante aroma de sexo y de Bella y no puedo pensar más que en el cálido y sedoso cuerpo entre mis brazos.

"Ropa…mía…quítamela…quítamela…"

Ella baja sus manos y se apresura a desabrochar la hebilla del cinturón de mi pantalón empapado. Me zafo el saco y la camisa mojada y vuelvo a lamer sus pechos, manteniendo mis caderas al alcance de sus dedos mientras ella me baja la bragueta. Tan pronto como ella me libera, mi polla salta en sus manos –caliente, dura y palpitante. Gruñendo, me alejo de su cuerpo para bajar mi pantalón, la garra mojada pronto se une a mi saco y camisa en el rincón. Levantándola en el asiento, cambio nuestras posiciones para quedar yo sentado y ella sobre mi regazo y comenzamos a besarnos como dos adolescentes ávidos de sexo.

"Corrí ocho cuadras hasta aquí," le digo entre besos. "Chúpamela por favor."

Sus ojos se abren desmesuradamente cuando mira hacia abajo y mira mi polla. "¿Acaso no está lo suficientemente dura?" ella murmura, pero se desliza de mi regazo para arrodillarse entre mis muslos y comienza a succionar profundamente mi polla goteada en su boca. Su lengua lame alrededor de mi longitud, mis caderas se despegan del asiento cuando ella presiona ligeramente sus dientes alrededor del glande…

"Sí, joder…eso es." Estoy gimiendo como el moribundo que anteriormente me llamo Bella.

Ella aprieta sus labios antes de introducirse toda mi polla dentro de su boca, yendo tan profundo como puede ir y me toma todo mi esfuerzo para no embestir mis caderas. Mis manos se enredan apretadamente en su cabello mientras ella succiona vigorosamente, lamiendo mi polla con su lengua en una caricia tan familiar que siseo detente, detente, joder, Jesús.

Ella se aleja y comienza a besar mi torso hasta que está completamente pegada a mí, con mi polla presionada ansiosamente contra su estómago.

"Te extrañé tanto," exhala sobre mi garganta.

Emitiendo un gemido ahogado, la aferre contra mí y nos deslice hasta el piso del compartimiento, hambrientamente besándola, mordisqueando su garganta mientras ella se arquea hacia mi boca.

"Yo también te extrañé." Entierro mi cara entre sus muslos sin advertencia, lamiendo su clítoris, metiendo mi lengua en su orificio. Ella jadea y se retuerce, gimiendo sí, sí, sí cuando agarro sus tetas y pellizco sus pezones en sincronía con el movimiento de mi lengua. Bella arquea su espalda cuando un orgasmo la sorprende, sacudiendo violentamente su cabeza y luego grita cuando retrocedo para embestir mi polla dentro de su coño en una fuerte y rápida estocada. Me sumerjo profundamente y luego me quedo quieto, saboreando la contracción lenta y palpitante de sus paredes vaginales mientras éstas ondean y tiemblan a mí alrededor. Mis brazos están temblando por el esfuerzo que hago al soportar mi peso y estoy jadeando, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Está tan apretada, tan putamente caliente, que sé que no voy a durar mucho tiempo. Me salgo por completo, antes de meterme y detenerme de nuevo, mentalmente ordenándome a tranquilizarme, tranquilizarme con una jodida, a pesar de que ella está sollozando y rogándome que no pare, no pares, no pares, maldición Edward.

Ella gira agresivamente sus caderas, llevando aún más adentro mi polla, gimiendo no te contengas, no te contengas, fóllame, fóllame ahora. Lo quiero duro, más duro, y sus súplicas son irregulares y ahogadas.

"¿Así?" Gruño, embistiendo abruptamente mi polla tan fuerte dentro de ella que su culo se mueve sobre el tapiz de la limusina. No espero a que me conteste mientras empiezo a acelerar, más duro, más rápido, con nuestros cuerpos chocando entre sí. Enredándome en su cuerpo, me quedo anclado a su cuello, gruñendo sobre su piel mientras que la tensión se va formando en mis entrañas, expandiéndose hacia mis bolas y polla. Ella se aferra a mi trasero y me empuja aún más profundo, luego se abraza a mi cuello y enreda sus piernas en mis caderas, abrazándose a mí mientras que yo la embisto. Más duro, ella grita, oh Dios, más duro. El sonido de su húmedo coño succionando mi polla mientras la follo en el piso de la limusina hace eco alrededor del compartimiento, mezclándose con los gruñidos del apareamiento animal.

La presiono debajo de mí, concentrándome en su humedad, escuchando sus jadeos y gritos hasta que su cuerpo se tensiona en inconfundible anticipación. Ella está cerca, jodidamente cerca. Pero yo lo estoy más, al borde del orgasmo, tan sólo un poquito más y joder, joder, joder, joder, joder. Ella comienza a gritar y empujo mi lengua en su boca, tragándome sus gritos mientras mi polla palpita cuando vacio mi semen dentro de su coño, en ola tras ola de intenso y enloquecedor placer.

Vuelvo en sí un par de minutos después; aferrado alrededor de su cuerpo temblando, jadeando en busca de aire y recordando…joder. Busco hacia abajo, trazando sus curvas hasta su vientre, y su piel es suave hasta que encuentro una rasgada. Una incisión, la cicatriz hecha por una bala de un arma de bajo calibre, disparada a una distancia de al menos tres metros. La bala atravesó limpiamente, sin dejar remanentes a su paso. Tuvo suerte, medio metro más cerca y ella habría tenido un agujero enorme en su estómago y no estaría aquí, conmigo…

"Estoy bien, estoy bien." Tarda unos segundos para que su voz penetre la niebla en mi cabeza, y me doy cuenta de que ella está tomando mi mano, sosteniéndola apretadamente para evitar que siga temblando. "Estoy bien Edward, mírame, estoy bien. Todo ya ha sanado, tú no me lastimaste."

La miro, enfocándome en sus ojos atónitos y brillantes, en el sudor arriba de sus labios hinchados, en el cabello pegado a los lados de su cara. Ella no se ve bien, se ve gloriosa y completamente follada.

"Estoy bien, estoy bien," está diciendo. Sus manos están despejando mi cabello de mi cara, y entonces caigo en cuenta de cuán largo está sin haberlo notado antes. Ella se arquea para besarme y luego se ríe, probablemente porque la estoy mirando como un idiota. "Mejor que bien, en realidad."

Me cuesta trabajo encontrar mi voz. "¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, muy, muy segura," contesta y después mira alrededor de la limusina. "Aunque había pensado que llegaría a tu escritorio, por lo menos."

"Algún día," le prometo solemnemente, "llegaras a una cama de verdad."

Se ríe de nuevo, con su cuerpo temblando y mandando deliciosas vibraciones al mío. "¿Tienes una en tu oficina?"

"No, pero no iremos ahí ahora." Nos levanto del piso a los dos antes de que pierda nuevamente el control. Sentándome en el asiento, la pongo sobre mi regazo. Busco en los compartimientos debajo del asiento y saco una manta para cubrirnos a ambos. Hay algo extrañamente excitante en manosearnos debajo la manta.

Algunos minutos después, ella se ríe otra vez, por las cosquillas provocadas por mis besos y mordiscos.

"Entonces, mmm, ¿a dónde vamos?"

"Vamos a casa." Mis manos están entre sus piernas, gentilmente acariciando. Ella está disfrutando mis caricias, y yo disfruto mirar como ella las disfruta.

"¿Y dónde es eso, exactamente?"

"A Park Avenue."

"¿Cómo diablos vamos a salir de aquí? Tu ropa es un desastre."

"También la tuya."

Ella levanta una ceja y luego sonríe con picardía. "¿Vamos a salir desnudos de la limusina?"

"Tengo un apartamento muy privado," le digo entre besos, mis manos y mi boca cada vez más agresivas, "con una entrada muy privada, junto con un ascensor muy privado y muy grande..."

**XXX**

**N/A**

**El capítulo final no va tardar seis meses en ser posteado. Más bien, tardará unos cuantos días. Eso espero. Sean pacientes conmigo.**

**Gracias por no maldecirme de ida y vuelta al infierno por tardarme tanto en actualizar esto. Lulu revisó el capítulo 3 meses atrás pero yo no lo quise postear hasta que terminara de escribir al menos un capítulo más. Cambié algunas cosas, así que todos los errores son míos.**

_N/T_

_En cuanto Kris actualice el capítulo final de éstos outtakes, yo trataré de traducirlo con rapidez. _

_Gracias a todas las que comentan y ha sido un placer compartir esta linda historia con ustedes. _

_Gracias especiales a Marina, quien me ayuda a revisar y corregir los capítulos antes de postearlos, para que la traducción que hago tenga más sentido y coherencia. Muchas gracias Marina XD_

_Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿qué les parece si traduzco una historia de Edward y Bella adolescentes, rebeldes, muy apasionados e irrevocablemente enamorados? Una historia de amor que arde lento. El más lento ardor._

_LOL esa última frase sonó a urticaria, parece que algunas frases pierden el sentido cuando son traducidas. Bueno, opinen mientras yo trato de convencer a la chica para que su historia sea traducida._


End file.
